


Personal Intrusion.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, McKirk., Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on: The scene in Sick-Bay from TOS episode:...Turnabout Intruder...In a quest for power, this attention seeker soon becomes disillusioned.Extra note: (A Drastic Dilemma.) is an opposite version on this theme.





	Personal Intrusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I have liked the idea of this for a while now.

Doctor McCoy calls over to his Captain. Quote: "Don't get dressed yet."

Un-Quote...Janice Lester answers suspiciously. "Why not Doctor?"

"Jim, aren't you forgetting our usual routine after your medical checks, you know the one, I try to really relax you before returning to your stress-full duties?"

Janice Lester walked back and lay down on the exam bed once more.

Doctor McCoy said. "That's a whole lot better." And proceeded to remove Jims cock from his tight pants, before gently massaging it to full strength.

Janice Lester was feeling quite horrified at this prospect, not so much for herself as her female mind could easily continue with these new sensations, by simply closing her eyes, but horrified for all the crew members, of whom she was aware had taken vows of celibacy for the duration of their space flight missions and feeling none the less than deeply shocked, that such an act was actually taking place between two men, one being a high ranking Star Ship Captain, and the other his trusted Chief Medical officer.

She lay there and could say nothing about this, otherwise her clever cover would have been well and truly blown. Her facial expression remained as blank as she could manage, whilst Doctor McCoy continued his manipulation of his Captains cock, speeding up his hand movements to instigate a quick response.

Janice Lester could only allow this to happen, as surely as it was going to continue to completion. The Captains body swiftly tensed and climaxed under his Chief Medical Officers expertly controlled hands. She found she had no choice but to, go with the energy flow, groaning profoundly with the un-believable intensity of just how a male orgasm actually felt.

Doctor McCoy cleaned up the overflow from his Captains leaking pipe, grunting as he did so. "Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor not a plumbers mate! Anyhow all done, I'm finished with you for now, you can get dressed and return to your urgent duties."

Janice Lester not knowing what Jim the Captain would say at this moment, simply thanked the Doctor for doing such a thorough job, and she left Sick-Bay. She now had no more desire left in her to fill Captain Kirks shoes any longer. If these were part of the conditions attached in taking over his Captaincy, the price seemed far too high, and one she was certainly not willing to pay at any price!

The End.


End file.
